


Run in

by VesperCat



Series: Timothée Chalamet/Amrie Hammer fics [10]
Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: "You doing okay there?"





	Run in

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the friend who did a read through and suggestions.

He's sitting in a corner, just bored at being at yet another pointless award show and not wanting to 'network' anymore.

"Hey, come dance with me," a thick Irish accent derails Timothée's train of thought.

"Maybe later, Saoirse," Timothée brushes her off and takes a sip from his drink when Saoirse leans her back against the bar's table top.

"You doing okay there?"

Timothée shrugs and lifts his tumbler nonchalantly, "Yeah, only my second one so far,"

Saoirse grabs a cocktail umbrella from an empty glass nearby, wipes the end with a napkin and then carefully sticks the light green parasol into Timothée's dark locks.

"You can always come to me for anything,"

"Mmhmm," Timothée replies, resting his head on Saoirse's shoulder.

"Hey, someone's here for you,"

"Timmy," someone says cautiously behind him.

Timothée sits upright, surprised, "Armie? What are you doing here?"

"Saoirse's plus one," Armie explains and moves closer.

"I'm going to dance," declares Saoirse and leaves the two males to their own devices.

"Nice umbrella," Armie says.

Timothée's face scrunches up in a moment of confusion, touches the miniature umbrella and then answers, "Oh, yeah, thanks,"

"You've probably heard the news," Armie starts and gets into a chair next to Timothée.

He has heard a lot of rumours and speculation regarding Armie's divorce.

"Yeah, I've heard," Timothée says, taking another gulp of his drink.

"May I hug you?"

"Sure," Timothée says, slipping out of his seat.

Armie follows suit and carefully brings Timothée closer. They're slightly restricted due to their blazers but Timothée pulls back a few centimetres and wriggles himself underneath Armie's blazer.

Armie's whisper of "I have missed you so much," instantly lightens Timothée's mood.

"Are you staying close by,"

"Hotel is down the street,"


End file.
